


In the Name of Innocence

by d__T



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, referenced past Doc/Baby noncon, this is a letter from me to kevin spacey re, this is about killing pedophiles, throwing the entire gay community under the bus during the 2017 scandals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Buddy doesn't have a lot of morals left, but pedophilia is over the line. Buddy finds out that Doc has been fucking Baby and comes around to express his opinion.





	In the Name of Innocence

"You're early." Doc says as he looks around the meeting room. Darling does not accompany Buddy, and Doc registers that as unusual. Concerning. "Is Darling okay? I don't see her."

Buddy shrugs one shoulder. "She's on the coffee run with Baby. I, unfortunately, received some bad news earlier today."

"I trust you're still available for the heist." It is a flat statement, delivering the subtextual threat of consequences to reneging on an arrangement.

Buddy steps in closer as Doc speaks. Into easy handgun range, outside of arm's reach. It's a personable range; a little far for close friends but that is not what Doc and Buddy are.

"Oh, certainly. Wouldn't miss it." Buddy says casually. "I heard that you're fucking Baby."

Buddy watches Doc's poker face fall into place as the man moves to lean against the table. It's as good as confirmation.

"That's quite an accusation, Buddy." Doc says, keeping the casual air like they're discussing the weather or the floorplan of a bank.

"I wouldn't believe it, only my source has no reason to lie to me." Buddy replies, the razor sharp edge of anger lining his voice. "And every reason to tell me."

Doc folds his arms across his chest. "This has nothing to do with you."

Buddy snorts. "It negatively impacts Baby's confidence, which impacts his driving ability. That impacts his dedication to the heist." Buddy says evenly, finally naming the victim. "I don't want to see Darling dead or in jail because you can't keep it in your pants."

"He hasn't made a mistake. He won't." Doc takes a deep breath. "You've done worse on my command."

Buddy snorts. "I've never fucked a kid. Everything else I've done is business as usual in our line of work. This is the limit of what I'll overlook."

"He-" Doc says.

"Before you insist that he owes you, or you love him, or some shit like that, don't. There is no excuse." Buddy snarls. "He never wanted this life. He's paid his dues for something he never wanted and _you_ are holding him back from being a good man."

Doc laughs, short and abrupt. "His future. Is that what this is about."

"Yes. He can have a future beyond this." Buddy gestures at the warehouse, but mostly at Doc.

Doc sighs.

"I know you won't stop just because you've been caught. So I'm going to kill you." Buddy's hand dips under the lapel of his coat as Doc desperately lunges for the knife hidden among the heist props.

The first bullet catches him low in the ribs, yanking him away from a grab he never would have been able to complete.

The second bullet hits him high in the left side of his chest.

The third catches him in the belly as he falls.

Buddy looks dispassionately down at him from behind the lowered pistol.

And then he waits until Doc stops struggling before he turns and walks away.


End file.
